I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mixtures of perfluoroaliphatic substituted amines and the method for preparing the same.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that nonfluorinated alkyl halides of the formula EQU C.sub.n H.sub.2n+1 X
wherein n is an integer and X is a halogen, react with ammonia and with amines to produce various substituted amine and quaternary ammonium slats. However, in the case of fluorinated alkyl halides of the formula: EQU C.sub.n F.sub.2n+1 --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --Y
wherein n and Y each has the same meaning as stated above, the halides become readily dehydrohalogenated in the presence of nucleophilic agents such as various amines which include the tertiary amine to yield fluorinated olefins of the formula EQU C.sub.n F.sub.2n+1 --CH.dbd.CH.sub.2